When Heaven Sent You
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Honestly he was a bit surprise that he had fallen for his Norse Goddess, but he knows he needs to make up for his past wrongs, and help repair his relationship with Francis, and Francis relationship with Mary. But at least his Norse Goddess is willing to help him.


**Title: **When Heaven Sent You  
**Pairing: **Lola/Sebastian hints of Olivia/Francis/Mary/Sebastian square  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Spoilers up to 1x05 {A Chill in the Air}  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: **Lola and Sebastian were so cute in 1x04. Honestly think they are my second favorite pairing besides Francis & Mary. Also this fic was mostly written after 1x04 even though I kind of changed it to fit the events in 1x05. This fic also will most likely ignore the events 1x06 and onwards. The title is inspired by Heaven Sent by Hinder. I don't own Reign.  
**Summary: **Honestly he was a bit surprise that he had fallen for his Norse Goddess, but he knows he needs to make up for his past wrongs, and help repair his relationship with Francis, and Francis relationship with Mary. But at least his Norse Goddess is willing to help him.

~x~

Honestly he was a bit surprised when started to fall for his _Norse_ _Goddess_.

She is so different, and she supposes Lola sort of crept into his heart, causing him to think over his feelings for the young Queen of Scots. He realized that whatever feelings he may have had for her, was simply a crush.

Of course, it isn't like anything could ever come out of his relationship with the young queen because for one) she is engaged to his younger half-brother, and two) despite the fact Francis and Mary were currently at mad with each other.

Mary feels threaten by Francis past with Olivia and fears that he would take her as his mistress, and Francis is mad at Mary because she decided to kiss his half-brother. It didn't necessary help matters that Mary demanded that she be faithful to him, when she wasn't entirely faithful to him.

But despite all of that, he knows that Francis and Mary are in love with each other. Despite the kiss they may have shared, he knew it was because Mary was hurting over the Francis and Olivia relationship, and she has no real romantic feelings for him.

But he will honestly admit he didn't really feel any sparks between them with that kiss, and he knows that Mary didn't really feel anything for him.

Even though, he isn't entirely sure it was love. He started to notice a different girl, a girl who seems to genuinely care for him. He will admit he cares for her as well.

His Norse Goddess, his angel, the woman who read to him when his was injured, and help take care of him, especially when he reopened the wound after going with Francis to confront Tomas and try to save Miguel.

Nostradamus wasn't pleased that he reopened the wound, but he showed Lola how to treat the wound, knowing that the two of them have some type of bond.

He will admit he feels a stronger connection to Lola, than he did for Mary. She opened up to him about her past, and her feelings, and in a way he felt those same things.

He flirted with her, and she flirted back.

But he knows she was avoiding him now, he knows she has heard about his kiss with Mary. Heck he would be surprised if the French Court hasn't heard about the kiss. Francis and Mary argued about it quite loudly, and he has heard rumors that Mary should be sent to Scotland and that she has no place to be Francis wife if she is going to cheat on him.

He knows that is his fault. She may peck him softly on the lips, but he knows it was more of a  
"thank you" kiss than anything else. He was the one who pulled her back, and kissed her for real.

He knows he should be the one to fix it.

He notices a familiar dark haired woman. Long dark curly hair and wearing a long sleeve mint green dress, wearing gold and emerald jewelry.

He slightly grabs Lola's arm and pulls her into a vacant room.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he says, slightly noticing her annoyed expression.

"If you are asking me to play matchmaker between you and Mary, you can forget it," she says coldly. A slight smirk spreads across his face. So she was jealous, about his kiss with Mary. That is good to know. "Mary wants to repair things with Francis, and honestly you are looking for heart ache if you want to pursue a relationship with her."

"I'm not. I was hoping you would help me play matchmaker for them," he replies. "Mary's heart will always belong to Francis, and I realize I was starting to fall for somebody else. A Norse Goddess with long dark curly hair, and blue eyes."

She blushes, "I'll help you with Mary and Lord Francis, but I don't know if I'm ready to jump into another relationship yet."

He nods, remembering her first love was killed a month ago, but at least she is looking forward to the future. He vaguely remembers her question to Nostradamus asking if she would love again.

The seers answer was cryptic, but they usually were, when his father asks Nostradamus to do these party games for him, despite Queen Catherine's protests. A part of him wonders if Nostradamus was referring to him in his answer, or to a new suitor.

"But I'm willing to take things slow," she continued on. "I know that's probably not the answer you wanted to hear."

"It's probably for the best," he remarks and realizing it is the truth while he may be attracted to her, and feel a strong bond with her during their conversations, when he was supposed to be on bed rest.

However, he also knows how fickle feelings can be, and while he may have come to realize that he was starting to fall for Lola, as well.

However, he also knew that he somewhat needed closure in regards to his feelings for Mary, as well. Of course, it wasn't like he ever really had a shot at the Queen's heart anyone and he did need to move on.

He can only hope that in the future after he was done analyzing his feelings for Mary and Lola, and she was done grieving for her former lover.

They would be able to have a life together.


End file.
